¿Por qué todo es problemático?
by Bel potter
Summary: Durante una tarde de relajo después de la invasión de Pain, Naruko (fem Naruto) y Shikamaru se relajan bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuando Naruko decide preguntar algo que rondaba su cabeza hace años. Un OneShot de esta pareja que espero disfruten.


Qué tal?

Esta historia se centra en la pareja ficticia de Shikamaru x Naruko (Fem Naruto) porque me empezó a gustar esta pareja desde que empecé a leer "All started with a Smell" de o0Black-Sand0o, que me encanta. Además una amiga me hizo el desafío.

Espero que les guste.

IMPORTANTE NOTA AL FINAL, POR FAVOR LEER

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el ataque de Pain, y las cosas lentamente volvían a la relativa normalidad de una aldea ninja.

Nara Shikamaru se recostó en el suelo de uno de sus lugares favoritos para descansar dentro del bosque Nara, lugar que le gusta en especial por las pocas personas que iban ahí, ya que estaba demasiado alejado del centro de la ciudad.

El complejo Nara, así como su bosque y los ciervos que en él habitaban, se encontraban en el área limítrofe de la aldea, casi en el exterior de la misma, gracias a lo cual prácticamente no se vieron afectados por la invasión de Pain, aunque ahora estaban más llenos que nunca, pues habían alojado a muchos que habían perdido sus hogares luego de la técnica de destrucción masiva que había usado Nagato.

En estos momentos Shikamaru simplemente quería un momento para poder estar solo y pensar. Su cabeza estaba jugando con él, algo que no era cómodo.

Había estado de mal humor todo el día anterior, gracias a un estúpido chunin.

El día de ayer había decidido dar una vuelta a la aldea, principalmente porque su madre lo estaba molestando porque no había llevado a ninguna chica para que ella la conociera, al parecer el ataque de Pain la había hecho más consciente de su propia mortalidad y no quería morir antes de que Shikamaru estuviera de forma estable con una mujer, según parecía, había olvidado que su hijo sólo tenía dieciséis años, aunque los ninjas solían casarse jóvenes. Su madre lo irritó hasta el punto en el que por iniciativa propia prefirió salir de casa y dirigirse hasta la zona que actualmente se estaba reconstruyendo, y aprovechando el hecho de que, aunque su pierna ya estaba curada, los médicos le sugirieron que no hiciera fuerza con la pierna y que tomara las cosas con calma, algo increíblemente fácil para un Nara, por lo menos durante cinco semanas, él hizo su caminata lo más lentamente posible, sin parecer sospechoso, atrasando lo más posible su vuelta a casa.

Su humor se había arreglado bastante durante su caminata, sintiendo pequeños destellos de alegría al vera niños jugara entre los escombros, aprovechando los huecos y escondites que se habían creado por los múltiples derrumbes, sabía que ninjas habían recorrido el lugar y lo habían juzgado apto para que los civiles deambularan por él, por lo que realmente no le preocupaba que los niños tuviesen algún accidente. Los niños encontraban diversión y alegría donde los adultos sólo veían desolación. Su buen humor duró hasta que se acercó a Ichiraku Ramen, el cual había sido uno de los primeros lugares en restaurarse, seguramente por insistencia de cierta rubia hiperactiva.

Shikamaru contuvo un suspiro al pensar en la chica, ya hacía meses que había aceptado que le gustaba la chica y que estaba a solo un par de pasos de enamorarse de ella. Reconoció que desde que estaban en la academia que había llamado su atención, en especial por todas las contradicciones, incongruencias y misterios que la rodeaban en ese entonces, muchos de los cuales quedaron aclarados una vez que se graduaron y ella se reveló al mundo como la niña que siempre había sido, algo que le daba gran satisfacción a Shikamaru, ya que él lo había sospechado durante largo tiempo.

No así el resto de los graduados, y gran parte de la aldea, tanto civil como ninja, para quienes hicieron falta semanas, sino meses, para aceptar que el "chico" molesto, hiperactivo, ruidoso y demasiado femenino para ser atractivo era, al fin y al cabo, una chica.

El Nara era de la firme opinión de que a los chicos les había costado creerlo porque habían tomado y tratado a "Naruto" como uno de ellos, y que fuera una chica, y una linda, había sido algo más que un shock para ellos. Mientras que las chicas, al menos Ino y Sakura, habían estado celosas de la rubia en cierta medida, que se había vuelto muy linda al soltar el leve henge que el tercero había puesto en ella por medio de un sello, con su cabello largo y sus rasgos finos y bronceados, y les molestó aún más el hecho de que pudiese conversar y estar cerca del Uchiha sin que este la despreciara, lo suficientemente cercana para que él la considerara su mejor amiga, al menos hasta que traiciono a todos y trató de atravesar el corazón de la chica con su jutsu de rayitos.

Las manos de Shikamaru se apretaron en puños al recordar aquel momento, cuando se había enterado de lo que le había sucedido a Naruko, cuando temió por la vida de la chica, el peso de su primera misión como líder de un equipo se había multiplicado por diez, y por unos segundos le había costado respirar, sólo se había calmado al saber que ella, y todos los demás, estarían bien.

Cuando Naruko había dejado la villa para ir a su viaje de entrenamiento, Shikamaru se sorprendió pensando en ella varias veces a lo largo de los dos años y medio que ella había estado fuera.

Cuando había vuelto a verla en la oficina de la Hokage, no había podido esconder por completo su alegría por volver a verla, y había intentado actuar normalmente a su alrededor, e ignoró las constantes preguntas de Temari al respecto por el resto del día.

Pero esa noche no pudo evitar pensar en ella, en lo bella que se había vuelto.

Le tomó otro lapso de tiempo para darse cuenta y aceptar que le gustaba la rubia, lo que había sido un pequeño shock para él, pues hasta una semana antes estaba seguro de que le gustaba la princesa de Suna.

Pero Naruko se había metido debajo de su piel. Siempre alegre, siempre buscando el bienestar de todos, amando a sus amigos con pasión, protegiéndolos y apoyándolos, sin miedo a mostrar sus emociones, sin deseos de parecer misteriosa, porque ella simplemente era real, y siempre impredecible.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la misma chica en la que estaba pensando, pero todo el buen humor que lo recorrió al pensar que se encontraría con ella se desvaneció al ver que estaba acompañada, y al reconocer a su acompañante.

Era Kurouma Hideki, un chunin un par de años mayor que ellos, que era conocido por presumir de una bella y diferente novia cada mes, todos sabían que lo hacía para aumentar su propio ego, y no entendían por qué había tantas jóvenes dispuestas a prestarse para sus juegos. Aunque si era objetivo, podía entender que las mujeres lo encontraran atractivo, era un hombre alto, fuerte, ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, suponía que eso sería atrayente para la mayoría de las mujeres.

Naruko parecía estar conversando muy amenamente con Hideki, cosa que molestó a Shikamaru, aunque conocía a la chica y sabía que ella hablaba con cualquiera que se acercara a ella de forma pacífica. Diablos, ella incluso hablaría con aquellos que querían matarla, Gaara era una prueba de eso, pero esto no evitó que el estómago del Nara pareciera retorcerse de forma desagradable.

Pudo ver también como el interés del chico crecía y se volvía más real, y aunque no podía culpar a Kurouma, pues a él le había pasado lo mismo, le molestaba bastante, en especial al notar que Naruko no lo desalentaba, si era porque le gustaba la atención que ese chico ponía en ella o porque en realidad no se había dado cuenta de nada, cosa que a Shikamaru no le sorprendería para nada teniendo en cuenta lo despistada que era, él no lo sabía.

Se acercó con la intención de escuchar lo que hablaban (no sentía vergüenza por espiar conversaciones ajenas, era un ninja después de todo), pero Naruko lo vio tan pronto como se acercó un poco, y pudo habérselo imaginado, pero estaba seguro de que vio un destello de alegría y alivio en sus ojos.

―¡Shikamaru! ― el chico no pudo evitar que su estómago diera un brinco al escucharla llamarlo con tanta alegría ― ¿Me atrasé mucho? ¿Por eso viniste a _buscarme_? ― dijo ella dándole una mirada significaba, mientras recalcaba la última palabra.

Él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para evitar sonreír, Naruko nunca había sido muy discreta, pero se notaba que no quería estar junto a Kurouma, lo que lo hacía sentir especialmente satisfecho.

―Imaginé que estarías aquí ― respondió, y al mirar a Hideki se dio cuenta de que él sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho Naruko, y se le veía un poco incómodo. A Shikamaru no le importó ― ¿vamos?

―Sí ― dijo ella, respondiendo con casi demasiado entusiasmo, pero pareció darse cuenta de su error, porque miró al chunin mayor con un leve atisbo de incomodidad ― espero que no te moleste, me tengo que ir ― le dijo avergonzada, frotando su cuello con una de sus manos.

Shikamaru siempre se había preguntado cómo era posible que un ninja mintiera tan mal.

―Bien, nos vemos por ahí ― dijo Hideki, pareciendo un poco más tieso que momentos antes, seguramente no le había agradado que una chica lo rechazara y se alejara de él de forma tan obvia y poco sutil.

La rubia hizo un ruido indescifrable, intentando no ser grosera, pero tampoco comprometerse a tener un nuevo encuentro.

Shikamaru y Naruko se alejan del lugar.

―Entonces ¿A dónde vamos? ― le preguntó Shikamaru después de alejarse un poco y estar seguro de que Kurouma no los escucharía.

―A cualquier lugar ― dijo ella felizmente, aliviada de estar lejos de la atención de Hideki.

―¿Qué sucedió? ― tuvo que preguntar luego de caminar un tramo en silencio, el chico, ya no pudiendo ocultar su curiosidad ― parecías cómoda con el chico, pero apenas tuviste oportunidad escapaste ― se explicó al ver la mirada confundida de la chica.

―No es que estuviese cómoda, simplemente sonreí así ― dijo Naruko, mostrándole su sonrisa con todos los dientes y los ojos cerrados. Y Shikamaru quiso golpearse por idiota, recordaba perfectamente esas sonrisas de cuando eran niños, eran las que siempre mostraba la chica, cuando deseaba ocultar sus sentimientos y su dolor ante el rechazo de toda la aldea, aunque lo más probable es que ahora buscara evitar mostrar su propio rechazo hacia Kurouma ―. Kurouma se me acercó de la nada cuando estaba comiendo, se ofreció a pagarme un miso ramen, y yo acepté, porque ¿quién rechaza comida gratis?, pero se empezó a poner raro, me hablaba demasiado cerca, y tendía a intentar tocarme cada vez que podía, eso me hacía sentir incómoda.

―Tú sueles hacer lo mismo ― comentó casualmente Shikamaru, recordando las veces en las que ella invadía el espacio personal de las personas con las que hablaba.

―No es lo mismo ― dijo la chica ofuscada ―. Cuando yo lo hago es simplemente porque de alguna forma me gusta sentirme cercana al resto del mundo, cuando era pequeña no tenía lazos con nadie, la única forma en la que podía sentirme cercana a alguien era acercarme físicamente, y se transformó en una costumbre, incluso ahora, que tengo lazos con ustedes, no puedo evitar acercarme, pero ese es mi única intención, estar cerca ―el Nara se sorprendió, no sabía que Naruko tendría razones para ser como era, pero, pensó, no debería esperar otra cosa de la chica número uno en sorprender a la gente ―. En cambio Kurouma me hacía sentir como si estuviera esperando que yo reaccionara de una forma especial o que hiciera algo debido a su cercanía, no me agradaba. Por eso me alegré de verte aparecer.

―Entiendo ―dijo simplemente él.

Estuvieron caminado y mirando la aldea en reconstrucción durante horas, viendo a las personas, muchas de las cuales los saludaban a ambos, en especial a Naruko, de forma muy atenta y casi con devoción. Notó que la rubia parecía incómoda, pensó que podía ser por el hecho de que ella aún no se acostumbraba a ser reconocida, y mucho menos alabada y querida. Aprovecharon de conversar de todo y de nada, contando sus avances como ninjas y lo que planeaba hacer cada uno para fortalecerse de ahora en adelante, también comentaron sobre sus familias, al menos la de Shikamaru. Naruko se rio bastante al escuchar sobre la última discusión de él con su madre, aunque a Shikamaru le pareció que su risa era un poco forzada, aunque no estaba seguro, pero no comentó nada.

Naruko decidió poner fin a su caminata cuando notó que Shikamaru se detenía para masajear levemente su pierna. Fue entonces cuando ella recordó que él tenía una pierna fracturada y que a pesar de que se la habían curado con ninjutsu médico, necesitaba unas semanas para recuperarse.

―Lo siento, olvidé que no todos sanan a la misma velocidad que yo ― dijo la chica apenada, para luego proceder a sujetarlo, haciéndole apoyarse en ella, cosa a lo que él no se negó.

―No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que tengo un hueso roto, pero gracias por la ayuda.

Caminaron así, con Shikamaru con su brazo sobre los hombros de Naruko en busca de apoyo, hasta la casa principal del complejo Nara.

Naruko se sintió un poco cohibida bajo las miradas que recibían de camino a la casa de Shikamaru, tanto de otros Nara, como de personas fuera del clan que estaban alojadas en el complejo debido a que sus casas habían quedado destruidas, le pareció ver a un par de Akimichi, algunos Yamanaka, e incluso unos cuantos Chunin y jounin que había vislumbrado alguna vez.

Era la primera vez que Naruko estaba ahí, y, aunque sabía que Shikamaru provenía de un clan respetado dentro de la aldea, fue la primera vez que este conocimiento en realidad se procesaba en su cabeza. Su amigo era el heredero de la cabeza del clan, y un día él tendría que guiar a todos los Nara para que continuaran siendo un clan próspero y poderoso.

―Mejor prepárate, Naruko. Mi madre se encargará de hacer esta situación lo más incómoda que pueda ― le advirtió Shikamaru cuando estaban a solo un par de metros de la casa.

Naruko no entendió a lo que se refería, no hasta que la madre de él salió a recibirlos.

―¡Hola! ―el alegre tono de su madre hizo saber a Shikamaru que estaba en problemas y que esto iba a ser problemático, y vergonzoso.

―Tch, problemático. ― Naruko ocultó una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de ver a Naruko soportar a su madre hacerle preguntas, algunas de las cuales bastante impertinentes, ella se fue a su casa luego de despedirse de ambos y desearle a Shikamaru una pronta recuperación.

Esa noche Shikamaru tardó en dormirse, le era imposible hacer que su cerebro se apagara y dejara de darle vueltas a los hechos del día.

El hecho de aceptar lo que sentía por Naru no significaba que estaba listo para decírselo al resto del mundo, y menos a ella. Pero el día de hoy le había planteado un nuevo problema.

No era estúpido, siempre había sabido que era muy probable que otro hombre se acercara a Naru antes que él, su error había sido el no considerar que la popularidad de la rubia de pronto se vería incrementada, y con ello también la cantidad de hombres que se interesaran en ella, ya sea de forma honorable o no.

No tenía derechos sobre la mujer, en este momento apenas eran amigos, y no tenía derechos sobre ella. Si ella decidía salir con alguien, él no podía entrometerse, menos aun cuando ni siquiera había declarado sus sentimientos.

Su sueño era casarse con una kunoichi promedio, que no fuera ni fea ni bonita, tener dos hijos, un niño y una niña, y luego retirarse cuando su hija se casara y su hijo se convirtiera en un buen ninja, para poder pasar su vida de jubilado jugando Shogi y Go y luego simplemente morir de viejo antes que su esposa.

Pensar en su viejo sueño casi lo hizo reír, se alejó desde un principio de él, Naruko no era nada sino hermosa. Y fuerte, Nadie podía negar lo poderosa que era esa chica.

Se sentía un poco tonto al pensar en lo iluso que era cuando niño, ahora sabía perfectamente que solo los grandes ninjas y los civiles morían de viejos, y él no era ninguno de los dos.

Suspiró por centésima vez ese día. Era estúpido, pero realmente se sentía inseguro en lo que respecta a Naru, puede que él fuese más inteligente que ella, al menos en la creación de estrategias, pero la rubia siempre lo mantenía en la punta de sus pies, nunca era capaz de anticipar lo que ella haría, o cómo lo haría, suponía que era este rasgo lo primero que le atrajo.

Se giró en su cama decidido a dormir. Una noche de insomnio no haría que su cabeza se aclarara.

Tres días después Shikamaru se encontraba tirado en el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso que le proporcionaba suficiente sombra para protegerse del fuerte sol que brillaba ese día. Había salido a caminar nuevamente, solo que esta vez se había hacia uno de los campos de entrenamiento, que, al estar a las afueras de Kanoha, se había salvado de la destrucción, además de que estaba benditamente desierto.

Habían unas cuantas nubes en el cielo, que Shikamaru se tomó un tiempo para admirar y envidiar. Las nubes eran tan bonitas, tan libres, siempre le gustaba ver como se alejaban, moviéndose hacia donde el viento las llevara, sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades, a medida que crecía, y también su control de las sombras, también le agradaban las nubes porque le daban la sombra que a veces significaba la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

―¡Shikamaru! ― escuchó un grito, y sintió un pequeño retorcijón en el estómago al reconocer a la dueña de esa voz.

Naruko se iba acercando a él a paso rápido, mientras sonreía en dirección al chico, de inmediato Shikamaru notó que su largo cabello estaba en una sola cola de caballo, y no en las dos colas en las que estaba acostumbrado a verla, se veía muy guapa, en especial porque habían un par de mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro.

―Naruko ― respondió Shikamaru cuando la chica se detuvo a poco más de un metro de él ― ¿qué te trae a esta zona del bosque?

―Escapando de las multitudes ― La rubia hizo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad, y Shikamaru palmeó el pasto a su lado, en silenciosa invitación, cosa que Naru aceptó de inmediato ―. Sigue sintiéndose irreal y la verdad da un poco de miedo ―la chica suspiró mientras se tendía en el pasto.

―Nadie te atacará ― dijo Shikamaru sin apartar la vista de las nubes que flotaban sobre ellos, sabiendo lo que quería decir la rubia, o mejor dijo lo que no decía ―, y ninguno de nosotros dejará que nadie vuelva a lastimarte o tratarte mal a causa del kyubi ―Shikamaru hizo una mueca y agregó antes de arrepentirse―. Al menos _yo_ no dejaré que alguien te haga daño, no importa la razón.

Naruko se sorprendió por sus palabras, y podía notarse por el ensanchamiento de sus ojos, así como el leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas. Miró al chico a su lado y se dio cuenta de que él hacía todo lo posible para aparentar que sus palabras no tenían gran importancia, pero ella sabía que no era así. Conocía lo suficiente al Nara para saber que él nunca decía nada innecesario, nada que él no creyera de verdad, lo que hizo que una sincera sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Sin embargo Naruko no pudo evitar el deseo de provocar al chico.

―Eres muy dulce cuando quieres serlo ―dijo Naruko mirándolo con una leve sonrisa, mucho más real que la que le daba a los civiles del pueblo cuando la felicitaban.

―Mujer problemática ― masculló Shikamaru, pero sin verdadera molestia, emitiendo un sonido de reconocimiento con la garganta, pero no la miró, sino que desvió la mirada hacia el lado opuesto en el que se encontraba la rubia.

Naruko frunció el ceño desconcertada, pero luego sonrió zorrunamente cuando vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de Shikamaru y, siguiendo un instinto que ni siquiera proceso o supo de dónde venía, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Las mejillas de Shikamaru se encendieron de un rojo furioso, alcanzando incluso sus orejas, y sus ojos fueron los que ahora se abrieron en sorpresa, giró de forma rápida la cabeza, logrando así ver a la rubia, que también se había sonrojado.

Naruko se sintió algo sorprendida por su propia impulsividad, no había planeado besar a Shikamaru, aunque de ninguna forma se arrepentía, aún sentía la vergüenza. Miró sólo unos segundos los marrones ojos del chico antes de volver a estirarse en el pasto, dirigiendo su mirada a las blancas nubes que navegaban por el cielo.

Shikamaru se aclaró torpemente la garganta antes de imitar a Naruko y mirar a las nubes. Una diminuta sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, mientras que el leve rastro de los labios de Naru en su mejilla que aún podía sentir hacía que su corazón se calentara.

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, pero Naru empezó a sentirse inquieta, no era alguien a quien le agradara el silencio prolongado, en especial porque la hacían recordar tiempos más oscuros y solitarios. Es por eso que su cerebro comenzó a buscar un tema de conversación, hasta que recordó algo por lo que siempre había tenido curiosidad, y sabía que solo Shikamaru podía darle la respuesta correcta.

Así que Naruko giró la cabeza para poder mirar a Shikamaru.

―¿Por qué todo es "problemático" para ti? ― quiso saber ella.

Shikamaru la miró de reojo, su sonrojo ya desvanecido, esperando ver la típica expresión resignada e irritada, la cual habían tenido los otros que habían hecho la misma pregunta, no realmente esperando una respuesta, ya que todos asumían que era porque él era un perezoso al cual nada le importaba lo suficiente como para preocuparse.

Pero se sorprendió al ver en el bronceado rostro de Naruko una expresión de sincera curiosidad, ella realmente esperaba una respuesta.

Por un segundo el Nara contempló la posibilidad de darle una respuesta que cualquiera esperaría, como "todo requiere demasiada energía" o "es mucho trabajo hacer las cosas" o un simple "es muy problemático responderte". Pero luego vio la mirada expectante de Naruko, como si ella en realidad pensara que había una razón detrás de todos sus "problemático" y esperara una respuesta, esa mirada de expectación fue lo que lo convenció de darle una respuesta real y sincera, al menos por esta vez.

―Mi cerebro suele trabajar de más ― comenzó a explicar, luego de soltar el aire de sus pulmones para prepararse. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa ladeada cruzara su rostro al ver a la rubia levantarse a medias del suelo apoyándose en sus brazos para poder mirarlo directamente mientras hablaba ―, cuando veo una situación en especial o alguien me dice algo, mi cerebro procesa y predice cada una de las posibilidades que ese acto o hecho puede desencadenar, y muchas de estas posibilidades significan problemas para mí o para aquellos que son cercanos a mí o compañeros de equipo, y es muy común que una de estas malas posibilidades se haga realidad de una u otra forma, lo que vuelve las cosas problemáticas.

―¿Cuánto tiempo sueles tardar en "predecir" estas posibilidades? ― preguntó Naruko una vez procesó y se recuperó de la impresión que le dio la respuesta de Shikamaru.

―Normalmente dos o tres segundos ― respondió honestamente.

Shikamaru rio al ver el shock incrédulo en el rostro de la chica, así que estaba esperando la negación de Naruko y que lo llamara mentiroso. Pero eso no fue lo que pasó.

―¿No es aburrido vivir así? ¿Sabiendo siempre lo que va a pasar? ― dijo Naruko un poco confundido, pero sin dudar ni por un segundo de las palabras de Shikamaru.

―No sé qué es lo que va a pasar siempre ― dijo él levemente divertido, Naruko era uno de los pocos, si no la única, persona fuera del clan que no dudaba de lo que había dicho, creyendo que simplemente exageraba― yo simplemente contemplo las posibilidades que una u otra opción puede o no puede desencadenar.

―Pero de todos modos, debe ser aburrido no tener nada que te sorprenda ― luego ella pareció comprender sus propias palabras, se sentó derecha, mirando a Shikamaru con ojos llenos de comprensión, su rubio cabello cayendo en cascada por el lado de su rostro y por su espalda, pues había quita do su moño para estar más cómoda mientras estaba tendida en el suelo ―¡Es por eso que casi siempre luces aburrido! ― su declaración sonó más a acusación que cualquier otra cosa, lo que hizo reír al moreno.

―Supongo que podrías tener algo de razón ― dijo el chico con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba para estar al mismo nivel que la rubia.

Levantó la mano de forma lenta hacia el rostro de la rubia para poner un mechón de su brillante cabello detrás de la oreja de la chica, pues este había caído sobre su rostro, ocultando parcialmente uno de los azules ojos de Naruko.

―Creo que por eso no me aburro cuando estoy contigo ― murmuró él, mirando cada una de las facciones de la chica, la sonrisa regresó a su rostro cuando la vio ladear ligeramente la cabeza, luciendo un poco desconcertada ―.Porque eres impredecible ― aclaró Shikamaru ―, no importa el contexto en el que estemos, siempre que creo saber qué es lo que harás a continuación, haces algo totalmente diferente, incluso cuando de alguna manera haces alguna de las cosa que predije que podrías hacer, te las arreglas para escoger justo la menos probable, es… desconcertante la forma en la que siempre logras tomarme con la guardia baja.

―¿Eso es algo malo? ― se obligó a preguntar Naruko, la proximidad del Nara la ponía nerviosa, aunque estaba decidida a que no se le notara.

―Para nada ― Shikamaru no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, lo cual de por sí sería extraño, él no era muy dado a sonreír, y menos sin una razón aparente―. Me mantienes en la punta de mis pies, eres impredecible y siempre me sorprendes, por no hablar de tu personalidad.

―¿Qué pasa con mi personalidad? ―dijo Naruko, un poco a la defensiva.

―Que es viva y brillante, nunca sé qué esperar de ti, ni sé cómo reaccionarás ― Shikamaru lo decidió en ese momento, si estaba gastando energía en ese momento, mejor que continuara con el impulso y dijera todo lo que pensaba de una buena vez―. Eres una kunoichi increíblemente fuerte, eres reconocida por toda la aldea, y después de lo que sucedió con Pain, lo más probable es que todas las naciones sepan de ti, pero incluso con todo el reconocimiento, sigues siendo tú.

―¿Por qué sería otra persona? ― lo interrumpió Naru desconcertada.

Shikamaru se permitió una corta risa.

―Porque si cualquier otro ninja hubiese logrado lo que tú has hecho, su cabeza sería tan grande como el jutsu _bighead_ de Iruka sensei, y sólo por su ego.

Naruko soltó una sincera carcajada al imaginarse a ninjas como Ino, Kiba y Sakura caminando por la aldea con una cabeza diez veces más grande que su tamaño normal.

―Las kunoichis suelen ser menos reconocidas ― continuó el chico un poco más serio ―, es más raro que existan poderosas kunoichis, por lo que sería más natural que tú te volvieras presumida o al menos un poco más como Kiba, estoy 100% seguro de que si fueras como Ino o Sakura, no habría persona en la aldea, shinobi o civil, que no hubiese escuchado de tu propia boca lo fuerte que eres y todos y cada uno de tus logros. Sin embargo, tú sigues siendo la misma chica de boca grande que he conocido siempre, mucho más fuerte, más paciente y madura, y obviamente mucho más hermosa― Naru se sonrojó al escuchar los halagos de Shikamaru, aún más al escuchar sus últimas palabras, pero Shikamaru aún no había terminado de hablar ―. Eres leal y compasiva hasta el punto de la estupidez ― ella hizo un puchero ante eso, pero él la ignoró ―, puedes ser increíblemente alegre y perseverante, pareciera que no le temes a nada, al menos si ignoramos a los fantasmas ― ella se estremeció ante eso, antes de mirarlo confundida, ella nunca le había contado eso, ni habían tenido alguna misión juntos que haya expuesto eso, pero decidió preguntar más tarde―, un momento eres infantil y al siguiente muy madura e incluso sabia. Tú, como un todo, eres contradicción andante, eres pequeña en todos los sentidos ― dijo haciendo referencia a su baja estatura y menudo cuerpo ―, pero eres demasiado fuerte para creer que toda esa fuerza provenga de alguien tan pequeño― él suspiró cerrando los ojos antes de agregar ―. Creo que es tu forma de ser sin sentido lo que me mantiene interesado ― abrió los ojos y miró directo a los de ella ―, Creo que es por eso también que me gustas tanto.

A Naruko le tomó un par de segundos registrar el sentido de las palabras de Shikamaru, su rostro ardió y su corazón comenzó una carrera en su pecho. Ella veía la verdad de esas palabras en los ojos de él, la hacían sentirse liviana, casi flotante. Su boca se abrió y cerró sin emitir ningún sonido, su cerebro incapaz de encontrar una respuesta apropiada.

Tenía claro que a ella le gustaba Shikamaru, le había empezado a gustar cuando se dio cuenta de que él siempre estaba con y para ella cuando más lo necesitaba, una de las pocas personas que jamás la llamó monstruo, que la apoyaba, y que nunca le dijo que no podría ser Hokage.

―No importa qué respondas ― dijo Shikamaru, sintiéndose ya rechazado, pero no quería que terminara mal entre ellos ― siempre seguiré estando a tu lado cuando me necesites.

Naruko vio el leve atisbo de dolor en los ojos de Shikamaru, y no quería eso, pero tampoco sabía qué decir, así que una vez más dejó que sus instintos se hicieran cargo.

Naruko volvió a besar a Shikamaru, pero esta vez fue en los labios, un dulce y suave beso en el que intentó expresar sus sentimientos, su anhelo de poder estar junto a él y su propio y egoísta deseo de reclamarlo para ella, aunque sea a través de este beso.

Shikamaru estaba tan sorprendido que en un inicio no hizo nada, pero justo cuando Naru iba a alejarse, él buscó sus labios una vez más para que el beso continuara por más tiempo. Él fue capaz, a través de su mente un poco obnubilada, de darse cuenta de que ella había correspondido sus sentimientos, como siempre sorprendiéndole con su forma de responder, pero aun así la felicidad que sentía era suficiente para darle más energía que la que normalmente tenía.

―Espero que esto signifique que aceptarás tener una cita conmigo ― dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras mantenía su frente presionada a la de ella.

Naru solo asintió con la cabeza, se sentía nerviosa y un poco insegura, nunca había pensado en tener una relación sentimental con alguien, y mucho menos de forma tan brusca. Este pensamiento provocó que ella riera.

―¿Qué sucede? ― dijo él separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

―Yo solo quería saber por qué todas las cosas son problemáticas para ti, no terminar acordando una cita contigo. ¿no será problemático salir conmigo?

―Claro que lo será ― dijo Shikamaru como si fuera obvio, Naru lo miró con el ceño fruncido ―, eres una mujer hermosa, tendré que espantar a un montón de hombres, además tendré que decirles que tú eres mía, lo que significará un montón de esfuerzo extra, además eres buscada por una organización criminal, la cual tendremos que detener y eliminar antes de poder pensar en el futuro. Sé que mi madre te amará, pero estará un día sí y otro también pidiendo nietos ― Naruko se sonrojó ante eso, pero no comentó nada―, tendré que aguantar el interrogatorio de Ino, además de las amenazas de muerte y castración de un montón de personas que se preocupan por ti, también me tendré que preocupar de ascender al menos a jounin para que cuando seas Hokage yo pueda ser tu consejero para que no te confíes demasiado.

―Si tan problemático es, ¿en verdad quieres estar conmigo? ― Ella preguntó seriamente, Shikamaru era un hombre guapo, inteligente y provenía de un clan respetado, siendo el heredero de dicho clan, él podría enamorar y estar con cualquier chica que quisiera, con cualquiera que estuviera sería menos complicado que estar con ella.

―Por supuesto que sí, vales la pena eso y mucho más, creo que estar con alguien más sería aburrido, no habría emoción y simplemente terminaríamos pasando como dos personas harta una de la otra. Contigo la vida es más… _viva_ , creo.

―Eso no tiene sentido ― rio Naruko, aunque estaba aliviada de que él aliviara sus dudas de forma tan rápida y segura, sin dejar lugar a dudas.

―Para mí sí, una cosa es existir, dejando que el tiempo pase a tu alrededor, pero tú le das _vida_ a la vida, haces que todo se vuelva más brillante, menos malo, si quieres.

Naruko mostró una enorme sonrisa antes de volver a besarlo.

Shikamaru correspondió de inmediato, reprochándose internamente por haberse demorado tanto en expresar sus sentimientos. Naruko y él eran ninjas, no importa qué tan fuertes fueran, la muerte era una posibilidad muy alta, para cualquiera de los dos. Mientras duraba este beso, que ambos profundizaban cada vez más, decidió que si se iba a arrepentir de algo algún día, sería de algo que hizo, y no de algo que fue demasiado cobarde para hacer.

―Creo que debiéramos irnos― dijo Shikamaru luego de interrumpir el beso por falta de aire, ella asintió con la cabeza sin emitir palabra ―. Podrías venir a cenar con mi familia esta noche, no tenemos que decir que estamos saliendo aún, no es necesario apurar las cosas.

―Creo que eso será lo mejor― estuvo de acuerdo ―, si alguien pregunta diremos la verdad, pero no es necesario estar pregonando nada.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron de vuelta a la aldea, pensando en lo mucho que podría cambiar todo, o en lo mucho que todo continuara igual. Al final, todo lo que había cambiado era la relación entre ellos, la forma de verse y, algo que ambos les agradaba bastante, era el contacto físico que empezaba a producirse entre ellos.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Lo primero y más importante es agradecerles por leer, y a aquellos que comenten muchas gracias también.

He tenido un problema con FF, no me deja cargar ni actualizar ni hacer nada con mi cuenta, me puse en contacto con FF y estuvieron arreglando el problema, se supone que desde hoy podré volver a actualizar mis otras historias. Si hoy este OneShot se publica, mañana estaré actualizando CLHEEP.

Decidí terminar así este OneShot porque quise enfocarme en el inicio de la relación, por eso solo di datos del pasado e ideal de un futuro, es porque esto es un puerta para nuevos hechos.

Mil besos a todos los que leen esta historia, cualquiera que tenga una solicitud o un desafío es bienvenido a comentar o enviarme un PM.

Bye


End file.
